Prisonnier
by cmoa
Summary: Quand Akira Toya se fait enlever par un inconnu… pas si inconnu que ça


Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à Yumi Hotta et Takeshi Obata

Résumé : Quand Akira Toya se fait enlever par un inconnu… pas si inconnu que ça.

_**Prisonnier**_

Il était tard. Akira rentrait chez lui après une longue journée de boulot. Il avait quitté la maison familiale depuis 2 mois car il ne supportait plus la pression de son père. Il avait emménagé dans un petit appartement dans un quartier de Tokyo. Ce n'était pas le meilleur quartier, mais ce n'était pas le pire non plus. Encore deux rues et il pourrait enfin s'affaler sur son lit.

Mais il n'atteignit jamais son appartement

***

Hikaru était inquiet. Toya n'était pas venu à sa partie de l'Oteai aujourd'hui. Ce n'était pas la première fois, certes, mais avec cette partie il aurait pu battre son propre record de victoires successives avec celle-ci.

Hikaru se rendit donc à son appartement pour en avoir le cœur net. Après 10 minutes à sonner et marteler à la porte, il se décida à changer de stratégie : direction la maison familiale Toya !

Quand il arriva enfin (sans se perdre), son inquiétude fut démultiplier par la présence de plusieurs voitures de police. Il en défonça quasiment la porte d'entrée.

Hikaru : Toya-sensei ! Toya-sensei ! Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

Toya : oh ! Shindo-kun… C'est Akira...

Hikaru : Akira ?!?

Toya : Il a été enlevé.

***

Akira ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il avait une atroce migraine. Petit à petit, les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Il se rendait et chez lui et puis deux puissantes mains l'avaient agrippé par derrière et lui avait appliquer un chiffon imbibé de chloroforme sur le visage, puis il était tombé dans les vaps.

Il regarda autour de lui : il était dans une petite pièce sordide avec une seule petite lucarne à 3 mètres du sol qui laissait passer la lumière du soleil, et une seule porte à l'opposer. Akira voulut se lever pour atteindre cette malheureuse petite porte, mais il ne pu le faire, il avait une chaîne autour de la cheville qui l'empêchait d'approcher à moins d'un mètre de la sortie. Il se rassit à l'emplacement où il s'était réveillé et regarda sa montre. 11h30. il ne pourrait pas aller à sa partie aujourd'hui. Dire qu'il aurait pu battre son record ! Il baissa la tête et soupira.

***

Hikaru : enlevé ?! Mais pourquoi ?!

Toya : J'ai reçu une demande de rançon ce matin.

Inspecteur : Mr Toya ! Il ne faut pas divulguer ce genre d'information à n'importe qui !

Hikaru : Je ne suis pas n'importe qui ! Je suis Shindo Hikaru ! Le rival d'Akira !

Inspecteur : Le rival ?! Vraiment ?! Ça vous arrange bien cette disparition alors !

Hikaru : QUOI ?! Mais …mais non ! Mais pas du tout ! Si Akira n'est pas là je ne peux plus progresser !

Toya : Inspecteur…laissez donc Shindo, il n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire.

Inspecteur : c'est ce que nous verrons…Mr Shindo, pourriez vous nous suivre jusqu'au poste de police ?

Hikaru : euh…oui…Pourquoi faire ?

Inspecteur : pour recueillir votre déposition.

Hikaru suivit donc l'inspecteur. Seulement, une fois au poste, ça ressemblais plus à un interrogatoire qu'à une prise de déposition.

Hikaru : Mais qu'est ce que ces questions ?! Je suis en garde à vue ou quoi ?

Inspecteur : exactement ! Vous êtes notre suspect n°1 !

Hikaru : MAIS C'EST N'IMPORTE QUOI ! CHERCHEZ LE VRAI COUPABLE AU LIEU DE PERDRE VOTRE TEMPS AVEC MOI ! ALLEZ CHERCHER AKIRA TOUT DE SUITE !!!

***

*iiiiiooouuuuuuuuung* (grincement de porte)

Akira releva la tête. Dans l'embrasure de la porte se tenait un homme encagouler avec un plateau repas. Il le déposa, et s'assit à côté de la porte. Il restèrent comme ça à s'observer au moins 10 minutes.

Kidnappeur : Mange.

Akira : Pourquoi m'avoir enlevé ?

Kidnappeur : Ca ne te regarde pas. Mange.

Akira : J'aime pas être regardé pendant mon repas.

Kidnappeur : et moi je dois vérifier que tu te nourris bien, alors, mange !

Comme son estomac criait famine, Akira se décida donc à manger. C'était frugal, mais bon…quand on est kidnappé et qu'on a que ça à sa disposition, on va pas faire la fine bouche. Après quelques bouchés, Akira s'adressa à son vis-à-vis.

Akira : Je peux poser une question ?

Kidnappeur : ça y est ! Tu l'as posé.

Akira : Je peux poser 2 autres questions dans ce cas ?

Kidnappeur : pff, vas-y.

Akira : Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

Kidnappeur : ton père est riche et très intelligent. Il sait qu'il doit payer pour qu'il n'arrive rien à son fiston adoré. A ce qu'il parait, toi aussi tu es intelligent, alors reste bien sage et tu rentreras bientôt chez toi.

Akira finit son repas et l'homme quitta la pièce avec le plateau. Notre petit joueur de go soupira. La voix de l'autre…il la connaissait, mais n'arrivait pas à remettre un visage que cette voix.

Akira : arf ! C'était qui ?!

***

Ca faisait maintenant 16 heures qu'Akira avait disparu. Hikaru faisait les cent pas dans sa cellule. Il enrageait d'être accusé du rapt d'Akira et d'être enfermé là alors qu'il voulait partir à sa recherche.

*Hikaru : Quel crétin ce flic ! Quel imbécile pourrait croire que je suis impliqué dans cette histoire ?!

………Akira……Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Où es-tu ?*

***

Le Kidnappeur (dont on ne connaît pas encore l'identité XD) s'inquiétait. Son plan se déroulait sans accrocs, et même mieux, la police avait un autre suspect en vue. Mais pourtant, il se doutait qu'on viendrait bientôt le voir, après tout, nul n'ignorait sa « haine » pour le « petit génie du go » (si vous avez pas reconnu qui c'est, je ne peux plus rien pour vous^^'''''''). Bon maintenant : récupération de la rançon.

Il était prévu que Toya meijin remette une valise de 150 000 000¥ dans une boîte postale de la gare principale de Tokyo. Il avait laissé un délai d'une semaine, conscient qu'une telle somme ne serait pas facile à réunir, et que surtout, le but initial de ce rapt était de faire en sorte qu'Akira rate ses matchs de l'oteai.

***

Akira réfléchissait. La voix de son ravisseur, il l'a connaissait, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre un visage dessus. De plus, son estomac criait famine. Ça faisait 2 jours qu'il avait été enlevé, et il avait eu en tout et pour tout : 1 soupe miso, 1 ramen et 2 pommes (sur deux jour ça fait léger). Il attendait dans sa cellule quand le kidnappeur pénétra dans la pièce pour lui apporter de quoi se restaurer. Akira en profita pour observer du mieux qu'il pouvait les yeux de son vis-à-vis à travers la cagoule qui recouvrait son visage. Il pensait qu'il pourrait peut-être l'identifier à son regard. Ce qu'il ne pensait pas, c'était que son ravisseur avait des yeux magnifiques, des yeux d'or. Ce regard avait quelque chose d'hypnotisant et Akira se senti rougir. Pour le cacher, il détourna les yeux et il aperçu les clés des chaînes qui le retenait à la ceinture de son geôlier. Alors sans réfléchir, Akira le frappa violemment à l'arrière de la tête. Il attrapa le trousseau et s'attela à son entrave. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas frappé assez fort et cela n'avait qu'étourdit son adversaire. Alors ils commencèrent à se battre. La chaîne qu'il avait à la cheville le gênait, si bien que le ravisseur prit rapidement le dessus. Et alors qu'il lui faisait un croche-patte, Akira, déséquilibré, tira sur la cagoule de son ravisseur. Et là, Akira reconnu ce visage. C'était un autre pro du go

Akira : Waya-san ?

Waya : Putain Toya ! Je t'avais demandé d'être sage !

Akira : Détache moi tout de suite !

Waya : Eh ! C'est moi qui commande ici ! Tu es MON prisonnier là, je te rappelle !

Akira : Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire de moi ?

Waya : bas là tout de suite, je pensais me passer les nerfs sur toi, tu vois…

Et il lui colla un direct du droit. Mais Akira riposta et la bagarre reprit. Les coups s'enchaînaient, et ils finirent par tomber au sol et Waya immobilisa Akira en s'allongeant de tout son long sur lui. Il reprenait mutuellement leur respiration et se regardant dans les yeux. Akira était encore éblouis par les deux soleils en face de lui, pendant que Waya fixait les deux jades vertes qui constituaient les yeux d'Akira. C'est alors que Waya approcha lentement son visage de celui d'Akira. Celui-ci fit de même, et ils s'embrassèrent. Doucement d'abord, puis passionnément. Waya maintint les poignets d'Akira au dessus de sa tête avec une main, et avec l'autre explora sous sa chemise. Notre brun, frustrer de ne pouvoir faire de même passa ses jambes autour du bassin du roux et tenta de coller au maximum son torse au sien. Waya décida alors de le lâcher pour déboutonner la chemise de son (futur très proche) amant. Akira pu alors enlever le pull et le T-shirt son compagnon, et il eu tout le loisir de le caresser. Pendant ce temps là, Waya embrassa son cou pâle et avec la langue, descendit sur le torse imberbe, jusqu'au bourgeon de chair rose sur la poitrine. Il lui titilla le téton, ce qui arracha un soupir à Akira. Waya, encouragé par ses réactions, avança sa main vers l'ouverture du pantalon et le fit lentement glisser (ainsi que le boxer) le long de ses cuisses. Il lui fit plier la jambe libre, et commença à lui embrasser le genou. Il remonta lentement et finis par atteindre la zone la plus sensible chez les hommes. Il appliqua ses lèvres sur la verge durcie et le prit complètement dans sa bouche. Il entreprit des mouvements de pompe quand Akira se cambra sous le plaisir. Il avait le souffle court, les joues rosies, les membres pantelants (sauf un ça serait dommage XD), la peau couverte de sueur.

Akira : Aaah……Waya...je…je...je vais…AAAAAAAH !

La semence du brun se déversa dans la bouche du roux avant que celui-ci ait le temps de se retirer. Waya remonta vers le visage de son amant pour partager le précieux liquide. Il parcouru son dos de ses mains qui descendirent dans une région aux bas des reins. Lentement, il fit pénétré son index dans l'intimité d'Akira. Celui-ci ne pu retenir un gémissement de douleur que Waya coupa en emprisonnant les lèvres de sa proie. Il fit onduler son doigt jusqu'à ce qu'il sente son amant se détendre avant d'en faire pénétrer un deuxième et un troisième. Quand il jugea qu'Akira était suffisamment préparé, il le fit écarter les cuisses pour se placer entre, et il amena son membre à la frontière du jardin secret de son brun. Il se plaça à l'intérieur de lui et commença à donner de puissant coup de rein. Akira ondoyait également du bassin pour que la pénétration se fassent plus profonde et lui confère plus de plaisir. Il s'embrassait mutuellement dans le cou et leur souffle se fit plus court, les gémissements plus fort, et se muait en cris de plaisir. Akira faisait pression sur le fessier de Waya pour que celui-ci aille encore plus loin en lui. Il hurla quand le membre de Waya martela sa prostate. Le sien frottait sur le ventre de son rouquin quand il se libéra en un profond râle de plaisir, rapidement suivit par son amant. Waya se retira et s'allongea aux côtés d'Akira. Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée (et dans les bras l'un de l'autre^^).

***

Pendant ce temps là, il y avait un Hikaru complètement mort d'inquiétude pour son Akira. En effet, ce rapt et ce passage en prison lui avait ouvert les yeux : il était fou d'amour pour son rival de toujours. La police l'avait enfin laisser filer, et il avait entreprit de refaire le parcours d'Akira pour trouver un quelconque indice.

Alors qu'il était à deux pâtés de maison de l'appartement de son amour, il entendit des cris provenir d'une usine désaffectée. Son cœur ne fit qu'un tour ! C'était la voix d'Akira ! Il se précipita à l'intérieur et fouilla toutes les pièces. Quand il poussa la dernière porte (ça ne pouvait être que la dernière^^'''), et qu'il vu ce qu'elle cachait, Hikaru était sans voix. Il sentait même des picotements dans les yeux, suivi par des larmes sur ses joues. Devant lui se tenait Akira et Waya, enchevêtrés et nus, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Hikaru : …A……Akira

Nos deux endormis reprirent conscience. Quand Waya vit Hikaru, il se mit à paniquer. Déjà se faire prendre en train de coucher avec sa némésis, c'était gênant, mais en plus alors que celle-ci s'est justement fait enlevé, c'était légèrement flippant. Son plan pourtant parfait à la base prenait l'eau. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il était censé faire, ils se regardaient dans les yeux, attendant que l'autre réagisse. Hikaru, lui, était choqué. Son esprit était comme absent. Quand son cerveau consenti enfin à connecter un neurone, il tourna les talons et commença à s'enfuir. Waya, qui ne pouvait pas le laisser partir avec ce qu'il avait vu, remonta son boxer et le poursuivit. Mais il tomba nez à nez avec une unité de police qui avait suivi Hikaru pensant qu'il le mènerais au disparu ( c'est ce qu'il a fait, mais d'une manière différente de ce qu'il pensait^^'''). En deux temps, trois mouvements, Waya se retrouva plaqué au sol, les mains menottées dans le dos, de même qu'Hikaru, pendant qu'une partie de la brigade était partie chercher Akira.

***

Les inspecteurs chargés de l'affaire étaient bien embêtés. En effet, cette histoire était plutôt complexe. Shindo, leur suspect n°1, les avait mené à la personne qu'ils cherchaient. Mais, quand ils l'avaient arrêté, il était dans un état de choc, sûrement à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé entre l'autre gars, ce Waya, et Toya qu'ils avaient retrouvés nus ou presque. Fallait pas être devin pour en déduire qu'il c'était passer des trucs louches dans cette pièce. Mais ils ne savaient pas si c'était un rapport consentant ou alors un viol, après tout, Toya avait bien une chaîne à la cheville. Après les interrogatoires, ils n'avaient éclaircis qu'un seul mystère : Shindo n'y était absolument pour rien, il s'était simplement retrouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment (ou au bon endroit au bon moment puisqu'il avait retrouvé Akira^^). Mais ils avaient des ennuies de l'autre côté. Waya disait que c'était entièrement son idée, qu'il avait agis de son propre chef. Il disait même qu'au départ, son but était d'empêcher Toya de gagner ces matchs de go (drôlement stressant comme milieu) et que l'idée de la rançon, c'était histoire de mettre un peu (beaucoup) de beurre dans les épinards (même si certain(e)s n'aiment pas ça^^''). Mais de l'autre côté, ils avaient un Akira qui disait partout que c'était son idée, pour pouvoir s'enfuir ensemble, que ce n'était pas de la faute de Waya. Il avait même réussi à trouver une excuse pour la chaîne : un jeu SM. Les inspecteurs firent donc appel à un psy, et voici ce qu'il en ressorti : Toya souffrait du syndrome de Stockholm. C'est-à-dire qu'il ressentait de la sympathie (et plus si affinité) pour son ravisseur.

***

Les inspecteurs tenaient donc leur coupable. Alors qu'ils allaient inculper Waya d'enlèvement et d'extorsion de fond, Toya (père) retira sa plainte. En effet, Toya (fils) avait réussi à convaincre son père de ne pas faire d'ennuies à l'homme qu'il aimait, et celui-ci ne refusait jamais rien à son fils unique adoré (surtout qu'il avait eu une trouille bleu à l'idée qu'il disparaisse). Comme la plainte avait été retirer, la police ne pouvait retenir aucune charge contre Waya qu'ils relâchèrent donc. A sa sortie, Akira était là pour l'accueillir. Il se précipita dans ses bras et ils s'embrassèrent. Ils repartirent ensemble et amoureux.

De son côté, Hikaru s'en était remis, il avait abandonné Akira et était maintenant épris du pauvre Isumi que Waya avait laissé tomber, et ils s'étaient tous les deux consoler sur l'oreiller comme on dit. Le grand perdant de l'histoire, c'était Ogata qui était arrivé trop tard pour consoler Isumi parce qu'il était parti en Corée à la place de Toya (père).

FIN

Voili voilou^^ cette fic est finis pour aujourd'hui. Je sais, ma fin n'est pas terrible mais bon, j'aime bien les happy end, et j'aime pas Ogata^^''. J'ai finalement mis Hikaru avec Isumi parce que, un, Akira est parti avec Waya et que, deux, on ne voit jamais ce couple (ou du moins, moi je l'ai jamais vu).

J'espère que ça vous plaira, parce que moi je me suis bien amusé à l'écrire :P

Cmoa


End file.
